


U(ri) Ji(hoonie) | Uji

by 1004a



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, LATER, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, any pairing is fine! even if its not bts or svt but it has to be with jihoon, i'll add more tags and characters and relationships, idkwhatthisis, it'll be mostly one shots, might write a multi soon but we'll see, please leave me comments to tell me which pairing you wanna see, this is my woozi trash self plus shipping him with everyone collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004a/pseuds/1004a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this is me being woozi trash. So many woozi ships that deserve so much more love. I will try and be fair and do every pairing in svt first before writing any other pairings. this is purely fictional, the characters are bound to because it's not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. svt x jihoon

_first chapter : svt x jihoon_

letting out a soft sigh, jihoon pushes away from the brightly lit screen and stretches his sore limbs. rubbing his tired eyes, he checks the clock on the wall and upon seeing the time, he lets out a loud groan. he realised that he's spent a full day at the studio and has only worked on 2 songs, he squints at the music composition software on the screen spitefully. before giving up and burying his head into his arms, placing his head on the table. 

how he wished he had more time to write more songs and perfect them, but with seventeen's rising popularity and increasing schedules, he barely has time to eat and sleep. much like the other members, they dedicate more time to practicing for their comeback and improving themselves. with the schedules and the practices, he has to keep using their time off and his sleeping time to write the songs. the members upon seeing this, came up with a schedule for them to take turns to take care of jihoon in the studio, usually coming in to make sure he eats or persuading him to go back to the dorm for some sleep.

jihoon is aware of this and is more than thankful for them, they've been a great support. after all, all of them were and still chasing the same dream and to be able to debut together, after all that they've been through, motivated jihoon to be a better producer for seventeen. but of course, underneath all of that, there is the affection he has for his members. how could he resist any of them, they are all charismatic in their own way. somehow they all managed to snake into his heart, leaving him defenseless against them and as a result, growing a huge soft spot, the size of jupiter, for his members. 

where to even begin with them. seungcheol. oh seungcheol. the general leader who takes care of all of the members so well. he's not only responsible but he genuinely cares for all of svt and their wellbeing. he is always the first one to take up responsibility if anything goes wrong, or if any member does something wrong. the way he treats his members, its like a father treats his children with nothing but care. even then, he is no less strict, he makes sure the members know what is wrong and what is right. not to mention, that smile of his and the way he unconditionally cared. seungcheol was jihoon's first crush and first kiss, seungcheol made jihoon feel loved and protected. what more can he say about this man, the man who loved him from the the very start. seungcheol was jihoon's shelter on a stormy day. 

jeonghan. this angel like devil. from the very start to jihoon, jeonghan was just a quiet hyung who was really good looking. and to jeonghan, jihoon was a dongsaeng who had seemed very intimidating. they weren't particularly close at the very start, but no one was. slowly they gravitated towards each other because of their impression of each other changed. to jihoon, jeonghan became a hyung who practices really hard and was really gentle with him and the members. and to jeonghan, jihoon became someone he wanted to protect, someone who he wanted to make happy. jeonghan tried really hard to fill in the spot of doyoon after doyoon left, tried to be the motherly one, the members and especially jihoon is very thankful for. jeonghan's confidence taught jihoon to be confident, they were similar in many ways. jeonghan taught jihoon it was okay to look feminine and that it does not threaten their masculinity. jeonghan was jihoon's 36572592385 kiss (at this point, side eyes the other members). jeonghan made jihoon feel beautiful. jeonghan was jihoon's mirror. 

jisoo. the gentleman. jihoon and jisoo immediately bonded over their similar taste in music and the guitar. jisoo's easy going and trustworthy personality made it easy for jihoon to quickly break down his walls around him. jisoo was the guy he would go to if he wanted a quiet, comfortable silence and honest advice. jisoo always did indulge in jihoon's violent tendencies, never making a move to really stop jihoon. jihoon also liked that about him, the fact that he would trust jihoon with his guitar to do some threatening. jisoo was a gentleman down to the very bone, would always make sure jihoon is comfortable first before anything else. trust jisoo to always be there to help jihoon and trust jisoo to make jihoon feel assured and needed. jisoo was jihoon's 2nd kiss. (a few days after seungcheol kisses him on 17tv, jisoo gives jihoon a soft peck during their practice session)  jisoo was jihoon's anchor. 

meanie. kim mingyu and jeon wonwoo. jihoon's reliable friends. since predebut other than soonyoung and seungcheol, he was always close with these two giants. both of them always managed to bring out a mischevious side of jihoon. always up to no good together. he's spent a lot of time together with them and they were really close, often pranking each other and playing with each other, eating together and practicing together. being with them, made him laugh and they watched each other grow. jihoon watched mingyu, a tall dongsaeng grow into the handsome man he is and he watched wonwoo, a tall friend grow and mature into the model like man he is. one day, it suddenly struck jihoon, he was painfully attracted to the both of them. after a painfully awkward period of him avoiding them as much as possible, he came to terms with his feelings for them. mingyu always looked after jihoon, despite being younger and it always did warm jihoon's heart. wonwoo always entertained jihoon with his lame puns and jokes, always making sure jihoon took his mind off of work for a while even if just for a short while. mingyu and wonwoo were jihoon's 1000th kiss. (not too long after jisoo and seungcheol, but long enough) mingyu and wonwoo were jihoon's bed. 

soonseok. the sunshines, the duo who never failed to make jihoon laugh and smile despite how tired he was. much like kim mingyu and jeon wonwoo, jihoon realised how charming both of them were. they were both bright, optimistic and had great timing when it came to humour. they always seem to brighten up the mood of the practice room, always able to bring up morale of the boys. they always stuck by jihoon's side, despite him being grumpy or hostile (only when he sneaks out at night and stays up for days to compose). they always made sure jihoon was okay, always knew which buttons to press to make sure jihoon would release all the stress he's been holding in. kwon soonyoung, much like seungcheol, has always been looking after jihoon, knowing his best friend always pushed himself too far. how could jihoon even resist that 10:10 smile and that charisma. lee seokmin, the bright and sunshine like vocalist, always standing by jihoon's side, teasing him about being so reluctant with skinship and always doing something ridiculous in hopes of seeing jihoon's smile. how could jihoon ever resist that bright smile and cheeky attitude. soonyoung and seokmin were jihoon's 1002th kiss. (they didn't want to lose to meanie so when they caught a glimpse of them kissing jihoon, they snatch him before they could even say anything) soonyoung and seokmin were jihoon's vitamin. 

junhao. the china line couple. they clicked straight away, the two of them. it had to do with the fact that they were both china members and jun was helping minghao with his korean most of them time. jihoon observed them, saw the way they interacted and knew straight away they would end up together. not because they were both china members though, that was the reason why they were close yes however they were total opposites. jun was a greaseball, a giant flirt and he knew he was good looking. minghao was straightforward, blunt and more often than not, stubborn. jihoon watched as their dynamics changed from friends who relied on each other to lovers, unknowingly while watching, jihoon realised both of the charms that they had. jun's embarrassing flirting with minghao started making him blush, the way jun interacted with every member, there was a certain charm that jun had that still puzzled jihoon. minghao's blunt words made jihoon smile, perhaps minghao did remind jihoon of himself. the way everyone expects him to be cute but in reality he was more straightforward than cute. jihoon fell for the way minghao tried, much like jeonghan, he tried to fit in and displayed so much talent. minghao was one of the members jihoon is always seen around because he never fails to make jihoon feel comfortable. junhao was jihoon's 36572592400 kiss (jihoon was motivated by jeonghan to finally talk to them about it, on the same day) jun and minghao were jihoon's retreat. 

without knowing, while thinking about his lovers, jihoon falls asleep slowly. from outside the studio, shuffling and fidgeting can be heard, silently the three maknaes open the studio door and see jihoon sleeping. smiling fondly to themselves, seungkwan takes his phone out and takes a picture of jihoon, sending it to their group chat (without jihoon because 12 of them need a place to gush about jihoon) with a short message, "are you guys jealous? hehe" after pocketing his phone, he gestures for hansol to help him out of the chair carefully. chan was saving jihoon's work on the computer, knowing his hyung would be angry if they just left it like that, quickly saving it and closing the program, he switches the computer off. hansol carries jihoon bridal style with seungkwan covering jihoon with a blanket, chan looks around and makes sure they didn't leave anything jihoon might want to bring home. nodding to his hyungs, three of them make their way to the door, while carrying jihoon. jihoon doesn't even stir in his sleep, just sleeping soundly in hansol's arms, letting out soft snores. seungkwan squeals softly, taking a video of him and sending it to the group once again. 

the maknaes may be younger than jihoon, but they took good care of their hyung. they always made sure to be well behaved around jihoon not because they were afraid of him but because they wanted jihoon to be proud of them and they know jihoon needs rest from the rowdiness. (seungkwan may be an exception) but nevertheless, jihoon was extremely fond of the maknaes. they were always so good to jihoon, always listening and always trying to be the older one for jihoon. jihoon was hesitant though with the maknaes as his lovers, because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to catch up to them, that he wouldn't fit into their dynamics. sure the three of them cared alot about him but do they care about him in the way he wanted them to. again with the awkward period (jihoon strikes again), they finally sit down and talk. that's when jihoon finally saw that seungkwan, hansol and chan are much more mature than they let on, they make jihoon feel young, younger than them, this allows him to rely on them. seungkwan,hansol and chan were jihoon's ???? kiss (at this point, the other 9 members won't leave him and his lips alone). the maknae line were jihoon's cushion. 

everyone was waiting for them at the dorm, once the maknaes arrived with jihoon in their arms. jeonghan and joshua immediately goes to prepare all jihoon's toiletries and clothes and places them in the toilet. mingyu, wonwoo, soonyoung and seokmin goes to the kitchen to prepare a meal just for jihoon, silently going around the kitchen and cooking up a storm. jun and minghao goes into the room and prepares jihoon's bed (rearranging the 12 soft toys, that they each won for jihoon at the amusement park, on the bed), turning on the tv on low volume, knowing jihoon would want to watch tv while eating. seungcheol gently carries jihoon from hansol's arms and wakes him up by giving him a gentle peck on the lips. jihoon stirs slightly and wakes up slowly, rubbing his eyes and looks around in confusion before realising he's in the dorm. he frowns slightly and blinks at seungcheol who was carrying him. seungcheol just wordlessly puts him down and ushers him into the toilet, jihoon gets the cue and starts cleaning himself. when he comes out, he finds all 12 of them huddled together at the dining table with steaming hot meal waiting for him. he heard words and sentences like "sleepy jihoon is so cute.", "i wanna eat him up." and "he's been working too hard." jihoon silently sits down and starts eating, squirming slightly under the attention he's getting from all 12 of them. "why don't you guys take a picture? it'll last longer." jihoon speaks softly but with a firm undertone. seungcheol, jeonghan and jisoo smiling cheekily, takes their phone out and snaps a few pictures. "don't mind if we do." jihoon huffs softly, blowing at his still wet fringe and continues eating. when he's finally done, he lets out a sigh of satisfaction and pats his tummy happily. he slumps into his chair realising he has to walk to his bed if he wants to sleep and contemplates sleeping at the dining table, when suddenly soonyoung picks him up and carries him to his room, he lets out a soft squeak and smacks soonyoung firmly on his chest. soonyoung fakes a pout and demands a kiss from jihoon saying jihoon hurt him, jihoon quickly pecks soonyoung's pout when he's being let down onto his bed and refuses to look soonyoung in the eye after. (soonyoung died while recounting this to the other members, squealing happily at them, while they squint at him) when jihoon's tucked in and finally asleep, the other 12 members lets out a sigh of relief and goes back to their own rooms and beds to sleep. 

needless to say, all 13 of them love each other very much, whether it be brotherly or romantic. the bond of these boys were stronger than anything. if anything the 12 of them shared the same bond, that is loving and protecting their jihoon. to say that they are whipped for jihoon is an understatement. they know jihoon would do the same for them, that jihoon loves them just as much as they do him, even if he isn't good at expressing himself. to them, jihoon was more precious than anything in the world. to jihoon, he wouldn't be able to do without these 12 dorks. 


	2. high school au! svtxjihoon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school au!  
> svt x jihoon  
> please enjoy!  
> please do leave any pairing request in the comments!

HIGH SCHOOL! AU

jihoon has always been reserved and quiet in school, minding his own business and never voicing out his opinion or comments on any matters during class time. he answered when teachers called upon him but that was all. he didn't interact with anyone, didn't talk to anyone. no one really bothered him, because he never bothered anyone. he would help his classmates if they needed it, but that was it. he never initiated conversation, nothing. he was really shy, he often found himself wanting to try and talk to someone, but would just shy away, in fear of being rejected. so he kept to himself mostly.

so he really doesn't know what got him into this current situation. 

being constantly harrassed and taken hostage to places he doesn't even want to go by the most popular guys in their high school, Seventeen. about the start of his third year in high school, he found himself flocked with these guys. every morning they would appear at the school gate, waiting for him to reach school and walk him to his classroom. it seemed like they were determined to break down his walls.

however, there was one very very important thing that the guys did not know, and that was jihoon's real feelings. while jihoon seemed unwilling most of the time, whined about wanting to get away. he's had a crush on all of the members. he was first sucked in by his classmates who wouldn't stop talking about them, so he became curious and went to find out more. needless to say, he slowly became infatuated by all of them, however his reserved personality made it hard for him to admit this and even approach them. 

"JIHOON AH" 12 very different voices shouted for him at the school gate, jihoon rolled his eyes as he was pulled out of his thoughts. narrowing his eyes at mingyu, minghao, seokmin, seungkwan, hansol and chan. 

"yah, where's the hyung?" jihoon squints harder at them, while they smile cheekily and step forward closer to jihoon. 

"aaaaah you're so cute." jihoon gets squeezed by 6 of them one by one, he flails trying to get out of their hold but they would not let go of him, cooing at him instead. 

jihoon huffs loudly and settles for glaring at them. seungcheol, jeonghan and jisoo tries to get them off of jihoon, seeing how upset he seems. but soonyoung, wonwoo and junhui would not stop laughing and snapping pictures of jihoon's adorable angry face. 

when they finally got jihoon out of their grasp, jihoon seemed to have a tinge of red on his face. and no, its not because his crushes was holding him. but because they were squeezing him too tightly, okay?? all of them silently squealed at the cute sight and quickly composed themselves. 

"did you sleep well jihoonie?" seungcheol asks softly, wrapping his arms around jihoon's waist. 

"mmhmmm i did." jihoon answers quickly, trying to distract himself from the feel of seungcheol's arms around his waist. 

"aren't you gonna ask if i slept well too jihoonie?" seungcheol pouts at jihoon, bending slightly and leaning closer to jihoon's face. 

"he doesn't care about you and your stupid dreams seungcheol, now move aside." jeonghan speaks up from behind, pulling seungcheol away and takes his place. joshua coming up on jihoon's other side and smiling gently at jihoon. 

"have you been studying well jihoon ah? do you need help with anything? jeonghan and i can always help you." joshua nods assuringly, while jeonghan on the other side, silently wraps his arms around jihoon's shoulders and smiles at jihoon, nodding along. 

seungcheol trails after them, pouting at them. as jihoon was engaged in a conversation with joshua, jeonghan turns around and sticks his tongue out at seungcheol childishly, before going back to listening to them talk while contributing when he cans. 

the rest of the boys were just staring after them sadly, wanting to be the ones with their hands on jihoon but they know if they were to interrupt jihoon and joshua's conversation, jihoon would get mad at them. 

however, they didn't need to be jealous for long as they've reached jihoon's classroom, which was also coincidentally soonyoung, jun and wonwoo's class.(not very coincidental tbvh) jihoon walks into the classroom after waving goodbye to the 9 boys and rolls his eyes when he sees them either blowing kisses at him or pulling sad faces at parting. he then turns around and quickly gets to his seat. soonyoung, jun and wonwoo quickly sat around him. today it was soonyoung's turn beside jihoon, having won their morning fights over who gets to sit next to jihoon. 

throughout the whole lesson, soonyoung bothers jihoon with questions and keeps trying to talk to him in class. junhui pouts from behind and cuts into their conversation whenever he can and kicks soonyoung's chair every few minutes. while wonwoo, wonwoo pretends not to care for anything that is happening and struggles to read his books, only to steal glances at jihoon. 

needless to say jihoon becomes very irritated by junhui and soonyoung's antics, so he shoots both of them a glare to which they both coo at. 

"thats it, im sitting with wonwoo. he's the only quiet one here that won't bother me." jihoon gets up and demands junhui to get out of his seat, junhui gets up sadly and lets jihoon sit down. soonyoung stares after jihoon sadly and dramatically mimics dying. jihoon just rolls his eyes at him and ignores him.

jihoon seeing jun look like a kicked puppy, sighs softly and says. "fine, i'll sit next to you during lunch jun. just let me pay attention in class okay?" 

jun immediately perks up, upon hearing that and grins brightly. turning to the front, determined to listen in class for jihoon. wonwoo on the other hand, was feeling pretty smug and happy about the current situation. 

wonwoo smiles charmingly at jihoon before going back to his book. jihoon feels his face getting warmer and turns back to the teacher in front. 

jihoon frowns at the math worksheet infront of him,scrunching his nose in frustration as he struggles to solve the question. letting out a frustrated groan, he pouts at the paper. wonwoo chuckles softly at the sight and leans over to see what jihoon was looking at, he smiles and nudges jihoon lightly. 

"i can help you with this." jihoon immediately straightens up and smiles. "really? yes please! pretty please!" wonwoo then proceeds to help jihoon through the worksheet, watching jihoon try and solve the questions and observes all the little quirks that jihoon has. 

suddenly the bell rings, signifying the end of class and the start of lunch. wonwoo snaps out of his thoughts to find jihoon smiling at him.

"come on its lunch time!" jihoon tugs on wonwoo's arms lightly, giving wonwo a bright smile. wonwoo internally squeals at the cute sight infront of him, smiles calmly and gets up, grabbing jihoon's arms and holds onto his hands. 

"let me have this moment for a little longer hm?" wonwoo bends slightly to whisper in jihoon's ear, before straightening then pulling jihoon out of the classroom, ignoring jun and soonyoung's shouts of jealousy. jihoon just freezes up in shock and lets wonwoo drag him, blushing at wonwoo's actions. 

soonyoung and jun catches up eventually, not willing to let wonwoo have jihoon to himself. they push wonwoo out of the way and keeps jihoon in the middle of them, wonwoo following behind, glaring at them intensely. they finally arrive at the table that 13 of them usually sit at during lunch, mingyu, seokmin and minghao already sitting in the middle, panting heavily and looking at jihoon expectantly. 

you see, the 12 of them are always fighting and rushing to the cafeteria to get a seat opposite of jihoon or next to jihoon, therefore mingyu, seokmin and minghao darted out of class as soon as the bell rang. the three of them wave at jihoon excitedly, looking just like cute puppies waiting for their owner. jihoon laughs softly at the sight and quickens his pace, plopping himself on the seat opposite them and watches as they smile happily. seungcheol, jeonghan, jisoo, hansol. seungkwan and chan sulks at the sight, knowing that they were too late and silently curses their teacher in the lesson before lunch. jun and soonyoung plops down next to jihoon on each side quickly and wonwoo silently sits down beside soonyoung. 

hansol, seungkwan and chan looks at each other and nods, before quickly running to the store and getting lunch for them and jihoon. seungcheol, jeonghan and jisoo stares at them in shock before realising the same thing and running off to the store to get jihoon some snacks too. at this point, the rest of the guys at the table sees the commotion and is suddenly reminded, they all get up at the same time, shoving at each other before running for the store as well. jihoon was always particularly nice to the person who gets him food, smiling at them (cutely) and thanking them, the person who gets jihoon food also suffers less when jihoon gets angry. all 12 of them make a huge commotion in the store, picking out snacks and food for jihoon and themselves, screaming at each other. the lady at the cashier just stares at them with a fond look and lets them make a mess in the store. 

jihoon being left alone at the table, just stares after them, chuckling to himself. this was when a group of girls walked past the table, whispering (loudly) and gossiping about jihoon and the boys. 

"what is that guy sitting with svt?" 

"oh my god. has he looked in the mirror, how dare he." 

"hmm i wonder why the 12 of them are so obsessed with him recently." 

"he's probably their new toy. once they get tired of him, they'll throw him out." 

jihoon clenches his fist and closes his eyes, taking a deep breathe and calming himself down. he grits his teeth, not willing to let tears well up in his eyes. when the girls finally leave, he finds himself trapped in his own thoughts, they pointed out every single one of his insecurities. maybe the 12 of them find him interesting because he put up a fight, if he really let them in, they'll lose interest and leave him. these kinds of thoughts keep popping up and he frowns to himself, not wanting to let these thoughts affect him. 

"jihoonie? are you okay? jihoonie!" hansol waves his hands infront of jihoon's face, jihoon pulls away slightly and sees hansol, seungkwan and chan looking at him.

"yah, you disrespectful brat. its jihoon hyung for you." jihoon glares at hansol and turns away from them. they frown slightly, seeing jihoon's reaction. 

"jihoon hyung. are you okay? you didn't answer hansol." seungkwan frowns even more, leaning closer to jihoon to inspect him, placing his hand on his forehead to check for a fever. 

"hyung, you know you can tell us anything right?" chan looks at jihoon innocently but encouragingly, and nods firmly. jihoon smiles softly at them and nods. 

"ah the younger ones are worried for me hm? don't worry im okay. now lets see what kind of snacks you got me." jihoon grins wider at that and rubs his hand together. 

"is that all we are to you, hyung. just someone who provide food." seungkwan dramatically gasps. jihoon nods in mock seriousness and playfully sticks his tongue out at them. the three of them laugh at jihoon's face, causing jihoon to burst out laughing as well. 

when the 9 of them come back to the table, they watch as jihoon laugh with the maknae line and just sits down at the table, watching jihoon and the way he laughed. they all decided that they love jihoon's laugh the most. 

the days goes by peacefully, however jihoon's thoughts won't stop. he keeps thinking about them and he keeps thinking about their relationship. jihoon is confused, he likes all of them equally but what if it was just a game to all of them. who got jihoon first maybe? would they really be so cruel. does he really know them. he doesn't know and he's afraid of opening up more to them. 

as slow as jihoon started opening up to them, he quickly closed up again. he would come to school earlier to avoid seeing them at the gate, he would choose the corner seat or sit next to someone during class time so soonyoung, jun and wonwoo couldn't sit near him. when it came to lunch, he would hide on the rooftop or library. he just wanted to avoid them and see if they lose interest, maybe clear his head a little too. he would run off after class so no one would be able to catch him.

the 12 of them grew anxious, seeing as how jihoon was avoiding them. they were afraid they came off too aggressive and that they scared him off. everytime they came across jihoon, jihoon would run away without turning back. it honestly confused them and they wanted so bad to have jihoon back. 

mingyu suddenly slams the table in their hideout and stands up. 

"i can't take this anymore! im going to go confess to jihoonie hyung. i need to catch him before he runs any further away." 

seokmin and minghao exchanges glances before nodding, standing up too. 

"so are we! we can't let jihoon hyung go." 

slowly the rest of them starts standing up as well and they look at each other before nodding at each other. 

"wait! but how are we going to do this. are we going to make jihoon choose? or are we going to try this out somehow?" seungcheol points out. 

"i think we all know how jihoon feels for us honestly, have you seen the way he blushes when he's with any one of us? its time we told him how we feel and see where he wants to go from there." jeonghan speaks firmly. 

they all seem to agree with jeonghan, smiling to themselves, remembering how cute jihoon looks while blushing. 

"okay so here's what we're going to do....." they spend the rest of the afternoon planning out the confession. 

jihoon arrives to school a whole lot earlier than he is used to, but he has to do whatever he has to. to avoid them. he sighs softly at the thought of them, he misses the twelve dorks so much but he was just so confused. he doesn't know what to do. jihoon makes his way to the locker and opens it slowly, only to be shocked by the letter, alarming amount of chocolate and flowers in it. he picks up the letter and it simply read, "go to the rooftop." 

out of pure curiousity, jihoon moves to the rooftop, still very confused at the turn of events. he gets up to the rooftop and is suddenly blindfolded by someone.

"shh, don't worry jihoon hyung! just sit down and enjoy the show." jihoon recognizes the voice and frowns slightly, he whispers. 

"seokmin?? is that you?" seokmin just laughs softly, whispering a yes before guiding jihoon to the chair. he quickly runs to the make shift stage infront of jihoon and seungcheol shouts from the stage for jihoon to take off the blindfold. 

jihoon takes it off slowly and stares at the sight infront of him, frowning in confusion as he finally registers that the twelve of them are right infront of him and standing in a formation. suddenly, music starts playing and they all start singing to jihoon, slowly and steadily walking towards him. jihoon just stares at them, blushing so much that his whole body is red. the reason why he is blushing, is because they are singing your waltz by afternight project to jihoon. all of them were just staring at jihoon intensely and smiling at him gently. 

soon the song comes to an end and they start kneeling around jihoon, circling around him. he sits there stunned, watching them. 

"will you be ours, lee jihoon?" jihoon purses his lips, and knits his brows in thought. 

"t this.. isn't a trick is it? because i really want to know. im not a toy and this isn't a game. are you guys being serious?" jihoon looks away from them and speaks softly. 

suddenly someone cups his face and pecks his lips gently, he pulls away slightly to see who it was. 

"i, no we would never treat you like a toy or treat this as a game. we want you as ours. our boyfriend. we know its going to be complicated but we want to make it work, so what do you say jihoon?" minghao smiles gently at jihoon, nodding confidently. the rest of them in shock that minghao made such a bold move but nodding along. 

"yes. always yes." jihoon pauses for a while then smacks minghao on the shoulder. "where's the hyung first of all and second, who said you could kiss me!" minghao then carries jihoon bridal style, laughing loudly before pressing another kiss on his lips. before minghao could say anything though, he was ambushed by the 11 of them. 

all of them screaming and fighting about kissing jihoon next, jihoon whistles loudly to grab their attention. 

"LINE UP ALL OF YOU! TAKE TURNS! IF I SEE ANYONE FIGHTING, THAT'S THE END OF THE LINE FOR YOU!" 

and that's how they spent the whole school day, fighting for jihoon's kisses and affection. and jihoon? though its tiring for him, he couldn't ask for anything less or more. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIGH SCHOOL AUS AEUIFGAHSIUHDFNASKDHFISDKJ  
> IM SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST  
> IM GOING TO WRITE MORE JIHOON X EVERYBODY AUS  
> i didn't check so probably alot of typos!!  
> thank you for leaving kudos and your comments!  
> also, sorry it took me almost two weeks to write another one shot.  
> please do leave any pairing request in the comments!


	3. hi, will be deleting this chapter soon.

hello my fellow woozixsvt lovers, 

i'm so sorry for going mia for almost 6 months. i started my internship in september and have been busy since then, i have lots of story ideas i couldn't even start with. but as my internship is coming to an end, i will be making a comeback soon! if you"re still here and reading, please do comment on the next pairing you want to see and maybe an au you want to see them in? i will be deleting this chapter with a new story in two weeks maybe, so please do stay tuned! i will also be editing my previous chapters because so many mistakes were made im done with myself. in anycase for the people who were waiting for an update, thank you for being so patient with me, you'll get an update soon i promise!! 

 

Love,   
1004a  
the eternal svt trash.

also if you would like to follow me on tumblr, im @ brbsuingbtsandsvt.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes. i don't have a beta and im terrible at writing so please be patient with me, im from an english speaking country but im still very much lacking, so im sorry if it annoys you. i got carried away while writing this so i don't even know where it went.


End file.
